The Black Moon Rebellion
by WaitForItDerpDerpDerp
Summary: This story takes place in Miyagi High. Where a new kid seems odd enough to grow curiosity in Lily. The girl that wanted a calm, simple life in high school did not see coming, that she was about to be dragged into some serious, secret business. Some action and mystery, no Yaoi/Yuri pairings here!
1. Chapter 1

The Kurotsuki

A/N: In this Fanfic, all the characters are High Schoolers attending a traditional Japanese High School. Here are the main characters:

(Liechtenstein) Lily, age 15.

(Iceland) Emil, age 15.

(Norway) Lukas, age 16.

(Denmark) Mathias, age 16.

(Latvia) Raivis, age 15.

(America) Alfred, age 16.

(Sweden) Berwald, age 28.

(Netherlands) Adam, age 26.

(Switzerland) Vash, age 17.

**Please make note that these aren't their cannon ages, and that some of those names are not cannon either. Keep in mind this takes place in a Japanese High School. The only pairings you will see are mostly IcelandxLiechtenstein and a bit of LatviaxLiechtenstein. If you don't like the pairings, sorry not sorry! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Just another ordinary day at Miyagi High School. Another May sunny day in 1st Period class, Biology. Sunny and calm, just like Lily wanted it. She liked to relax and keep a low profile in her high school. She wasn't really up to the troublesome life. Lily sat quietly, keeping focus on the Biology lesson. Her best friend, Raivis tapped her shoulder from behind, breaking the focus.

"What is it?" she whispered. The blonde with messy short hair was simply looking worried like always," I didn't catch that last note the teacher said. Can you give it to me?"

She simply gave a small, short sigh and handed him her notebook. She was used to him not paying attention and getting worried sick of it too. But he was her only friend in Miyagi, and he had been since grade school. She was very appreciative of his company. He too liked the low profile and calm life. Lily had blonde hair to about her shoulders and big greenish blue eyes. Everyday she would wear a lavender ribbon at the side of her head, a gift from her older brother, Vash. She looked alot like him. Although he was 17, an early-grad. He was always calm and retained. They were indeed alike.

Lily and Raivis sat at a lunch table eating lunch later in the day. "Hey aren't you going to join the Athlete's Club?" asked Raivis, reading a book at the lunch tables. Lily though for a moment, sitting quietly.

"No...I don't think so." she finally answered. Raivis was a bit surprised to her answer.

"But why? You really should. I mean you are the most athletic girl in our grade, and you have the highest GPA in P.E. Why don't you join?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to join any clubs right now."

"The year's about to end. I think you should at least try." Lily kept quiet for a while, then said,"Maybe...I'll think about it."

That day she walked home from school as always. Once she got home, she went straight upstairs to do her homework. She honestly wasn't interested in the Athlete's Club at all. She wasn't interested in any of the clubs. The year was about to end so what gives? There were times when she felt life was plain boring, but that's the way she liked it. Calm and simple. Hopefully she could maintain like this 'til the end of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following day, Lily walked to school in the early morning. She was always one of the first to cross the gates of Miyagi High. She sat at a lunch table, conveniently near her first period class. She looked over to the class and saw a boy of about her age exiting the class. Who's that, she thought. She had never seen him before. Probably a new kid. He had really light blonde hair, and blue eyes, and slightly taller than Lily. I was strange to see a new kid enter this late in the year. But oh, well. She didn't give it too much attention.

As soon as Raivis got to where she was, the bell rang shortly after.

"Right on time," said Lily, greeting, and grabbing her backpack to go to Biology. Raivis simply did the same, to not be late or anything. He barely made it anyway.

Entering class, Lily corner-eyed a very familiar guy, sitting down a few desks away from her. It was the new kid she saw in the morning. Interesting how he had same first period as her. Also explains why she saw him walking out the class.

But anyway, despite the mystery, she ignored it. Class started and everything seemed fine as always.

It didn't seem, it was all fine as always. Although one thing, it seemed odd that the teacher didn't introduce the new kid to the class. Guess you don't do that kind of thing anymore, considering it was already May. Oh, well.

Later the next day, Lily ate her lunch as usual, with Raivis sleeping next to her. On the following lunch table, she caught hear of a few of her classmates talking about the new kid in her class.

"He was very quiet the whole time," whispered Anri to Elizabeta, "He seems very weird compared to everyone else."

"What if he's like...I don't know, mute or something?"

"Not too sure. But I do admit he is kind of cute- looking," said Anri, with a small giggle.

Elizabeta just rolled her eyes a bit,"Do you think he was home-schooled and that's why he doesn't speak much?"

"Probably. I mean, I saw him yesterday hanging out with some kids. They seemed to be a grade higher."

Upon hearing this, Lily's curiosity just kept getting the best of her, growing bigger and bigger. She wanted to get to know this kid better. After all, it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend.

Next class was P.E. To Lily's surprise, the new kid was also there. She saw this as an opportunity to talk to him. All the students were waiting for the class to start. The teacher/coach had been late and needed time to arrange equipment. In that while, kids were just around, chatting until lesson began. The new kid, who later Lily learned to be called Emil, was sitting down in the corner of the gym. Lily took her time to plan what she would say before walking up to him. After seconds of thinking, she walks over as politely as possible and gives him a warm smile.

"Hello there," She greets as polite as ever.

"Hi.." said Emil. His voice sounded low and emotionless. He didn't even look up to see who was talking to him.

Lily kept on smiling," So..I see you're new here, right?"

"It seems," again answered Emil, the same very way he did the last time.

"So...Do you...like the school so far?" asked Lily, still making an effort at a possible conversation. Disappointedly, Emil still showed not half the interest.

"It's ok," he said yet another lifeless, emotionless time.

Lily didn't want to give up in such ease. "I see..well, is there-"

"Do you need something?" interrupted Emil, this time looking up at her, with a blank face, hard to read.

Lily started to feel a bit nervous but managed to still be polite," Ehh, no. I was just wondering if-" A second time, Lily was interrupted. But this time, Emil had simply gotten up and walked away, as the class was about to start. That wasn't very nice, thought Lily. He didn't even show the slightest manner of being nice. It was indeed disappointing to get that so peculiar reaction. It just made things harder for her effort of getting to know him. All that there was now is the fact that he's even more mysterious. Couldn't even hold up a conversation? That's strange if you asked Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Lily decided to give Emil some time to settle before speaking to him again. The kid obviously needed time to start talking to people! However, this school was known for socialism, and it's weird how he hasn't got the infection of it. But whatever, you know. Not easy being the new kid.

"So have you thought about it yet?"

…

"Lily..?"

Raivis had to poke her shoulder to get the daydreamer's attention. Lily broke of the daydreaming, more like thinking about Emil's so-called conversation.

"What is it," she asked.

"I said: 'So have you thought about it yet?'. You weren't listening."

Lily gave a small nervous laugh," Sorry I was just thinking...well, I don't think I will."

"Wow...you should. But really..you should! It'd be wrong if otherwise."

Lily sighed," I know I'm good at athletics, but I just don't want to join an actual club right now. Not ever for that matter."

Raivis simply smiled," Well I guess if you don't want to...I can't force you to do it anyway." Right after this, the bell rang. It was time to go to last period. Emil wasn't there. Which did make it easier for her to focus in class.

That day there was no P.E. class. It was a Thursday, and in Tuesdays and Thursdays there was no P.E. But tomorrow there was. Friday. At least the weekend was around the corner and Lily could simply rest the full two days.

That Friday in the morning, Lily spotted Emil again, but this time he was standing in front of the library with two other guys. They seemed a bit older, just like those two girls were saying the other day. How is it that he won't speak to her, but he does hang out with kids a grade older? That is weird. This kid was getting weirder by the second and counting. But this time, she did not ignore it at all. She tried not to be seen looking at them, and was as discrete as possible. Emil seemed normal. he still wore the same facial expression as the other day, but he was actually talking to these guys. Could it be that he flunked a grade and that's why he only hangs out with older kids? Lily doubted. It said in his record he was same age as her. Or is it that he's too good for his grade? What a brat.

But then again, she can't just jump to conclusions this fast.

P.E. class came. Emil was still waiting at the far end of the gym. Once the teacher got here, everyone stood in a half circle and just listened to the coach give a small before-class message starter thingy, or whatever. Next, the kids had to warm up and do 20 push-ups, and then 20 sit-ups. While everyone did the push-ups, some got tired at about 15, some went on until 20. But most were just half-effortly doing the work.

Not Lily.

Lily was doing all 20 like it was nothing, without breaking a sweat. Then on to the sit-ups. Most were worn out already from the push-ups, but Emil had done all through the warm-up like a breeze. The kid looked like he did this everyday. Everyone besides him were all tired. Just laying there.

Not Lily.

Same as Emil, Lily finished all 20 sit-ups almost exactly the same time as Emil.

Emil looked a bit impressed to see her like this, in comparison to the rest of the lazy class. He had a thoughtful look on himself for a while, then it was simply hidden. The rest of the period, Lily seemed energetic as usual. Not as usual to Emil, however. He was also passing the time like it was nothing. Somehow, she seemed more interesting to Emil as the class went by.

After school, Emil walked to the back of the school and met with the same two boys that Lily spotted the other day. No one was around to see the three discuss whatever it was they were hiding. Or so it seemed for the moment.

"You know what, I don't feel like going home today," said Alfred, as he walked to the entrance of the school with his friend, Matthew. "Suit yourself. I'll head home now. See ya!" And with a small wave, Matthew and Alfred left in two separate directions. Alfred walked in the street behind the school. Where he thought no one was looking, he sat down behind a bush and rested.

Everything seemed so quiet. Until the silence was broken by a suddenly faint conversation. Alfred took notice and peeked at the corner of the bush to find himself three kids and an older man talking. The three kids seemed very familiar. Indeed, they were. Alfred recognized the new kid, Emil, and the other two kids of an older grade. But who was the older man? Alfred tried to keep quiet and eavesdrop as much as he could of this conversation.

"Are you sure about this, F7," asked the older man to Emil.

Why did he call him F7, thought Alfred.

"Yes. She seems like a perfect factor for the Black Moon." Emil assured the old man. The man was very tall, had dark blonde hair with gravity defying bangs and a long striped scarf. He had the same mysterious aura as Emil. The other two kids seemed no different. One of them also had gravity defying hair, but his was to the side and was of a lighter blonde shade. he had cerulean eyes and dressed ever so plainly. The second kid was slightly taller than Emil , but shorter than the cerulean-eyed. His eyes appeared navy and he had straight blonde hair with a hair clip on the side. For some reason, top Alfred it seemed that Emil was the only one not fitting in, but somehow he still did.

"I'm not very sure about this," said the boy with navy eyes. His voice was monotone and low. "What if she know something and she's trying to blow the cover?"

"I agree with F2. This could be a trap." agreed the taller boy with cerulean eyes.

What's up with the F-names, seriously, pondered Alfred, in his mind.

"Why don't you report to General and let us know what he thinks?" suggested Emil to the older man, "I mean he said we can't recruit anyone else without his consolement, didn't he?

"He did...But I'm not too sure and I don't believe he would be either." said the tall man.

"You did mention her physical abilities. It's too abnormal. Especially for a female," retorted the cerulean-eyed kid.

"F1, that's kind of sexist, don't you believe?" said Emil, a bit ticked off with the cerulean boy, to be called F1, apparently.

" He isn't entirely wrong," admitted the tall man.

"M4-" said Emil, but the tall man, or rather M4, cut him off before he could speak anymore. "Don't raise your tone, F7. You still don't seem to understand how things function in the Black Moon. Only a year ago you joined, so don't act like you're an F1 or something."

Emil showed no reaction, and simply kept quiet. M4 had a lot of sense in what he had said.

M4 kept speaking," We rarely recruit females into the Black Moon, and we haven't due to an incident that happened few years ago. You still don't seem to know."

"but she's different. She isn't like other girls. She seems perfect for the position!"

Who are they talking about, wondered Alfred, still not catching any hang of what they were discussing.

"The profile you gave us seems so. But we need to be careful still," mentioned the monotone man, who seemed to be referred to as F2 by the others.

"Do you have a decision yet, M4?" asked F1 ,to the tall man.

M4 thought for a while, then spoke to all of them," I'll report this message to General. From there, whatever he says will be done. Also, this will be quick. He told us that we'll soon begin The Operation."

All of the three guys were seemingly a bit surprised at the mentioned news.

"Already? So soon?" asked F1, trying to keep his voice down.

"General said it has been far too long that his throne had been stolen from him. He wants to take action by the following two months. Its a matter of time before the Russian government takes severe action and destroys the Swedish empire entirely. We cannot let that happen." said M4, with such seriousness in his tone. This seemed like no game.

He kept on, "Lay low until the answer of the General arrives. I will not deliver it, but another messenger, M9 will.

"The redhead? From Scotland?" asked F1.

"Positive," replied M4," until then. Make sure no one finds out about the Black Moon..."

Alfred kept as quiet as he could. He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to know this, and he could feel it.

"...Should anyone know a thing...Eliminate them immediately."

A shiver went down Alfred's body like a bolt. Before he knew it, his cover was blown. He had tripped slightly and fell out of the corner in plain sight of the four men standing before him.

They all looked down on him, already knowing what had happened. Alfred was so scared, he felt like he couldn't move. As he saw in shock, the older man, M4, had already left, but the three guys remaining knew what to do.

As the begin to walk towards Alfred, he quickly got up and ran as fast as he could. His life was on the line. He had to run the hell out of there before they got a hold of his soul. He looked back and saw the three weren't running after him. They were simply walking at a normal pace, including Emil. The look in their eyes told the future as good as the Sharingan could ever. That look was a look of evil. Alfred kept running, although he knew it would do nothing on his favor. He knew he had no way out of this one, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. Fight back? No way! These guys look like they can kill you with a blink of an eye! He kept running down the empty street. Next thing, he ran into a dead end. To top it off, it was getting dark. No odds seemed to be in his favor. Now he wished more than ever to have just walked home with Matthew. But it was all too late.

He looked back to see the three in the distance. They were still far. Or so he thought. In Alfred's eyes, they were far, but he suddenly felt a strong hand take hold of his arm and making him fall down on the floor. The illusion had broken. the three were right in front of him, two of them now holding him down. Somehow those evil eyes had broke an illusion that went back in time and blinded the opponent of the present. Alfred was ever so scared. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He felt his body not responding. Was this another sort of trick?

Standing before him was the monotone, F2. His left sleeve was raised up, showing a mark below his wrist. He bit his right thumb, making a cut that started bleeding a bit. He touched the mark on his wrist, which seemed like a black moon, and his left hand lit up in a blue flaming light. He took hold of Alfred's neck, strangling it.

Alfred felt the pain like broad daylight. But he couldn't make noise. The blue flames were working his way into his neck and into his bloodstream. Killing him slowly. After a minute of pain, Alfred felt everything go black. He was never to wake up again.

F1 and F7 (Emil), let go of his corpse and stood up. F2's flaming hand had put out, and his hand was all normal, like before. He pulled the left sleeve back down, covering his mark. The three left the dark alley, leaving Alfred's dead body behind. He was left without a soul, and only a faint black line around his neck where he was attacked by the blue flames. That was all that was left of him, in that dark, empty street.

* * *

A/N: As you have seen, this chapter is longer than the previous two. This chapter and the next will be the Climax of the story. The whole thing might take about 6 chapters so stay patient. Reviews and all that good stuff is chill! And yes, that "Sharingan" part was a reference to Naruto. But this is no crossover, sorry to get your hopes up. All the abnormal stuff and those weird powers were all made up by me. I did get some inspiration from Code Geass, Steins;GATE, and Naruto.

A/N (2): When they were having the secret talk, they were talking about the Black Moon Rebellion, which is how it all ties to the title. You'll learn more about that later on. And also, the tall man, M4, called Emil F7 since all the members of the B.M.R. have code names. The rest will be explained in the following chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During first block the next Monday, Emil sat down in his desk, quietly as always. He looked over at Lily occasionally. Lily was simply doing her work, and now and then, looking back at Raivis, who simply copied her notes. Emil hoped that 'General' accepted the request.

After class, Emil followed Lily out the door. Lily stopped at her locker to get the book for her next class, Pre-Calculus. Emil walked up to her, with the same blank expression as always.

Lily noticed him and smiled politely," Hello."

"Hey," Answered Emil, the same way he had when she first spoke to him. He already had his book for his next class which wasn't Pre-Calculus. He stayed silent for a while. He wanted to say something. Anything.

"I didn't seem to ask your name before. What is it?"

"It's Lily. And yours is Emil, am I right?" asked Lily with her usual smile.

"That's correct." answered Emil, with the same low voice of always.

"Do you...practice any sports?" He finally asked. Lily noticed his tone didn't change from before. But why the question?

"Not currently. Why do you ask?" She answered ever so politely.

"No reason," said Emil. After an awkward silent while, Lily closed her locker and headed for her class. "I'll see you around then." She said to Emil, with a small wave.

Emil didn't wave back. He simply said a small "ok" and headed for his next class.

As Lily made her way to the next class, she wondered why Emil, out of all people would just go up to her and ask a question like that. Maybe he's warming up to the socialism. Let's just hope that way for now.

Raivis had left early that day for a doctor's appointment. So Lily was by herself at a lunch table. She did get a few stares from people of afar, who jumped to conclusions seeing her all alone. They started to think of her as a loner. But honestly, she couldn't give less shits about that.

She could hear people's conversations. They were talking about a guy from the school that was found killed at a street near the school.

"Did you hear about the kid that was found dead behind the school?" Asked Elizabeta to Anri. "Yes, I heard. It was all over Facebook this weekend. everyone's talking about it! Who'd you think did it?"

"I don't know...probably some sort of gang or something. I swear, if anything else like this happens, I'm moving schools like THAT!" said Anri, with a snap of her fingers at the word 'that'.

"Do you think the new kid, Emil, has anything to do with it? I mean it started when he got here and when he started to talk to those older guys."

At the mention of his name, Lily discretely paid more attention.

Anri shook her head shortly, "Naah I'm sure its just coincidence. The kid doesn't seem like the type to be in a gang."

Lily thought about it for a second. What if Emil did have something to do with it? There must be something he's hiding, and it itched Lily all over just to find out what.

That day, Lily had P.E. class after lunch. The teacher had arrived early this time, so there really wasn't gonna be much time to chat. In the P.E. locker rooms, as Lily changed, the girls kept talking about the murder that seemed to have taken place the last Friday. Nobody mentioned Emil, but a certain Alfred was mentioned. He seemed to have been the victim.

So maybe Emil was off the hook, and the two girls at lunch, that seemed to always be caught up on the gossip (Anri and Elizabeta), were wrong about Emil.

Either that, or people simply didn't talk about it openly anymore. Lily really wanted to believe it was option one, but she had no proof on either side.

The girls and boys came out of the separate locker rooms and met inside the gym. Class began almost immediately. Everyone sat down in the floor in front of a mobile chalkboard. The teacher explained the lesson, and as so happened, Lily actually didn't pay attention. This was the only class where she didn't. She looked across the criss-crossed placed students and found Emil all the way in the corner. He didn't seem as quiet, although he wasn't talking to anyone. He just seemed more warmed up to the school and the students.

All this, and the bro still had that emotionless, unreadable expression on that face of his. How is that halfway possible?

"For this warm-up, you guys will play in pairs," Explained the teacher. Lily started to pay attention after exploring Emil from afar, as crazy as that sounds.

"I'll let you choose your own partner for now. If you don't seem to handle that, I'll choose your partner for you. One of you can take a tennis ball and the rackets and the other gets a space at a tent. Ready? Ok go. You have 15 minutes."

At the hear of the last words, everyone got up and raced toward their best friends and headed out the gym and to the courts out in the clearing of the P.E. area. Raivis wasn't in that class, so Lily found herself forced to go with an acquaintance. Before she even got up, she felt someone walk up to her.

"Can you be my partner?" Lily looked up to see Emil standing next to her while she was still sitting . The question was low and emotionless, yet not as much as the other time in that same class he had spoken to her.

Lily got up and smiled," sure. I'll go get the equipment." And with no further due, Lily got the rackets and the tennis ball and Emil was standing at the far end of a tennis ball court, waiting for her.

Lily came out of the gym with the rackets and the tennis ball. She handed one to Emil, and the started to warm up with a simple motion of hitting the tennis ball over the net.

"So, do you have a favorite sport?" asked Emil to Lily after a few minutes of warm-up. Lily was a bit surprised to hear him speak first. Let's just hope its a good sign. "I prefer soccer, but anything seems good," she responded.

That was all Emil had said for the rest of the 15 minutes. After that, the rest of the class was all about tennis. They were in the tennis unit so what was to be expected. Lily just couldn't wait for the soccer unit to come.

Class ended, and it was time to go to the last class for the day. For Lily it was Art, for Emil it was Pre-Calculus. On her way to her locker, Emil followed her and started to chat up with her. Whether it was about school, or her favorite hobbies. But at the end of the day, it was always something Emil asked her about. Lily started to feel less suspicious of this guy. Maybe he was just shy at the beginning, and now he's warming up to things.

…

Or is it an act?

The kid didn't seem to be the type to kill someone, but at once, he might have been capable. It was all too confusing. Lily didn't know what to believe anymore. _How about we just lay off and accept things as they are_, she thought. _Be his friend, and don't think too much about the other possibilities._

When Lily got home, Vash was playing videogames in the living room.

"I'm home~!" said Lily at the moment of entering her house. Vash had headphones on and couldn't entirely hear her, but he knew she was home. Lily went to the kitchen, fetched a cookie and went upstairs to her room.

She laid in her bed, finishing her homework. Her phone started to ring. She reached over the nightstand for her phone and tapped on the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey-o! It's Raivis! What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just doing my homework. Want me to pass you the notes for History?"

"Yes, please."

And after Lily passed over the notes for their third period, Raivis simply thanked her.

"Oh, it's no problem. Anytime!"

"Hey, Lily! Did you hear about the murder behind the school?"

"Of course! Everyone was talking about it today. Especially Anri and Elizabeta. They seem to always know what's new."

"I know, those two always get hold of everything going on. I heard them once fangirling about this new kid..what was his name? Oh, Emil!"

Lily knew that name all too well. She barely realized Raivis never really met Emil now, did he?

"...Lily are you there?"

"Oh, yeah I'm here sorry."

"So yeah. That new kid. He's in our first block, and I barely noticed!" Raivis was laughing shortly on the other line.

"Yeah, I knew he was. He's also in my P.E. class."

"Really? Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, actually. He seems like a nice person."

"Oh..." Raivis answered and his tone was somewhat disappointed and low.

"...hey I have to go now. See ya, Lily."

"Ok, bye!"

Lily hung up and set her phone in her nightstand.

Now that she thought about it, Emil would ask her things about herself. But he never talked about himself. He never mentioned his favorite sport, never said anything about his hobbies. Why? Why did he seemed all interested out of nowhere?

Her train of thought went lost at the knock of the door. "It's open." announced Lily. Vash stepped in with his headphones around his neck."Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not right now, thank you. Maybe later."

"Alright you let me know when you're hungry so I can make something." And with a nod from Lily, vash closed the door and went back downstairs to his beloved video game.

Lily went back to her almost finished homework. She started to think about Emil and what they talked about that day.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"About the kid that got killed on Friday. Do you know anything about that?"_

_"...No. I don't know what you are talking about."_

How did he not know what I was talking about? It was all over people's conversations? You can't be that unsocial to not find out, can you?

Afterschool that day, Emil and the two older students met up with an older redheaded man near the back of the school.

"Did General get the message?" asked Emil, or F7.

"Yes. M4 already told you previously that he won't be delivering the response. That explain my presence."

"Yes, we know, M9. What did General say?" said F7, a bit impatiently.

"General has approved for now. However, he said to not be sudden. First, you three, F1, F2, and F7, need to investigate this girl for the time being. As you do so, F1 can report any needed information to General, Once he feels good enough about her, he'll send orders to M4. Then he will come and give the call to recruit her."

"So what do we do while we gather the information?" asked F2, with his monotone voice like before.

"Act normal. Do not reveal any information about the Black Moon until you receive the call from M4."

The three high schoolers quietly nodded.

"How much time are we given?" asked F1.

M9 thought for a second,"No longer than 5 weeks. After said time, all the units around Asia, Europe and North America will report back to Stockholm, in the Black Moon Headquarters. That will give us about a month remaining for any preparations in time for The Rebellion."

"Seems ok. Anything else you need to tell us?" asked F7.

"That seem like it for now. If anything else, I'll send it to your global devices. Understood?"

"yes," said the three in unison, and in a low tone. After so, the redhead M9 left and the three walked the opposite way. This time, no one was around behind the school eavesdropping on them, so there was no need to 'Eliminate' anyone for the time being.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I planned on making a longer one, but instead, I decided to break this chapter into two so it isn't so long. It might actually take more chapters to fully explain everything and to get the climax across. I don't want to make these chapters eternally long.

Some clear-ups:

M9 is Scotland

M4 is Netherlands

F1 is Denmark

F2 is Norway

General is Sweden. But he won't appear until later in the plot.

and F7 Iceland, although he's known to Lily as Emil..for now :3

Another thing, when Raivis felt disappointed in the phone, is because he honestly has a crush on Lily. But it's gonna get all twisted later, just you watch. Review on anything that you didn't get and I'll explain it all to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raivis didn't show up again today._ He must still be sick_, though Lily.

In Biology, Lily's teacher said to make teams for an observation. Lily felt disappointed to see that yet again, Raivis wasn't there for her need of someone, as cheesy as that sounded. But then she remembered how Emil was her partner in P.E. Perhaps he could work with her again today.

Lily stood up and walked over to Emil, who was already up from his seat. As everyone walked around for their partners, Lily aimed at one guy: Emil.

Emil saw her and walked towards her slowly. "Can you be my partner?" he asked, with a low tone as always.

"Sure," Answered Lily. They both stayed in Emil's seat, Lily pulling over a chair to be next to him. They worked on some sort of plant and took notes as they did so. Emil seemed to not know much about the plant, and Lily had to explain everything. It was a Japanese traditional. Therefore it seemed weird that he wasn't familiar with said plant. Now it was evident. Emil isn't from around here. For that matter, he may not even be Japanese. Not like Lily was either, but she was familiar with Japan.

Class ended and it was time to go to second block. Walking down the hall, Lily and Emil were chatting about...well….anything.

Anything that Emil would ask about. He was the one doing the listening.

"Hey, enough about me. Tell me about you. Where are you from?" asked Lily. Hopefully the tide would turn.

Emil kept silent, then luckily, he was saved by the bell. So then he signaled he had to go and he left rapidly to his class.

Odd. _Why wouldn't he answer such a normal question_, thought Lily.

She decided to let it go and just leave the guy alone.

At lunch, Lily sat at the lunch table alone, her nose deep into the pages of A Journey To The Center Of The Earth by Jules Verne.

Out of her focus, she was interrupted by a voice talking to her, calling her name. She looked up to meet Emil, standing next to her, glancing expressionless at the book she was reading.

"Oh, Hi! I didn't notice you! What's up?" Said Lily.

"Nothing," answered Emil and sat across from her. When he saw the book cover he was noticeably thrown off a bit.

"Is that...Jules Verne?" He finally said.

what surprised Lily about this was the way he said it. It was usually low and emotionless when he spoke but this time, there was emotion. He sounded surprised, alive even!

It gave feeling of assurement to Lily to know he's not a dead robot. "Yes, yes it is. Do you read his books?"

"I do, actually," stated Emil. He wasn't speaking in low monotone anymore. "My favorite book by him is Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea."

Lily smiled,"I love that book! I'm so glad you know of Jules Verne! That's one more thing I know of you!"

After she said that, Emil did something unusual. He actually…

smiled.

It wasn't a huge smile from ear to ear, but it was noticeable enough to Lily. It felt a bit awkward for one second to see him out of character like this, but the second second it felt… nice! Lily liked being around him like this.

The two were discussing their apparent favorite author and even read Lily's book together. At this time, they were sitting next to each other, a bit close, just so they could both see the pages of the book.

At a nearby table, freakin' Anri and Elizabeta were sharing earphones and listening to music. Anri looked over and spotted Emil and Lily sitting next to each other.

First thing she thought: Is Lily really talking to someone other than Raivis, and second thing: Are they dating?

Second one caused her to take the earphone off.

"Want to change the song?," asked Elizabeta.

"No…" responded Anri, looking over at the table.

Elizabeta followed her gaze and spotted Emil and Lily.

She thought the same thing.

"Do you think…" said Elizabeta. Anri immediately cut her off,"I don't think so. But if so, that's weird."

The two girls start to whisper, looking in the direction of the two.

"Look at them! They're practically becoming one in that seat!" whispered Anri.

"For real! What are they doing? Are they- they're rea- is that a book?"

"What the hell? Since when are these two talking at all!"

Elizabeta simply hadn't a clue. "Its weird because she pretty much only talks to that other kid Raivis."

Anri pondered, "How is it that out of all the girls in our grade he chose _her_? It just isn't fair."

"Jealous, much?" hinted Elizabeta.

Anri got a bit mad at her comment, "As if! Why would I be jealous of a loner girl like her?"

"You did say the other day he was 'kinda cute'."

"So? That doesn't justify anything!"

"Whatever. Like we were saying, seeing those two together is...new. But I'd like to see where it's going."

Anri nodded, "I'm with you on that."

At their table, Emil and Lily took no notice in the girls talking about them. They both seemed happy together, talking about Jules Verne and whatnot. The conversation soon drifted into other topics. Their shared favorite singers, favorite shows, and little by little, Lily was learning more about Emil himself. It felt reassuring to know that under that emotionless, half-dead coat he wore, there was a really nice, normal boy inside whom she could relate too.

Finally, she was making him a friend. That's what her goal was in the beginning.

And she reached it.

It was good after all, that she wasn't the type to give up easily.


End file.
